The Center was designed to serve as a catalyst in the field of applied research and program development for American Indian and Alaskan Native mental health programs as well as to coordinate metnal health research and development of resources now active with American Indians and Alaskan Natives. The Center will identify model mental health programs and emphasize the importance of existing or residual tribal cultural influences that reinforce the development of mental health services within Indian and Alaskan Native communities.